


You’ll be late!

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Groping, Kitchen Sex, Little Mordred, Morning Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Monday’s are terrible especially this one. Artoria has to attend a 3 hour long meeting today coupled by another 3 hours of pointless lectures. All she wants is a good full breakfast before she leaves off to work.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	You’ll be late!

**Author's Note:**

> Mordred has caring parents yay.

*BEEP* *BEEP* 

The morning alarm goes off, Angrily Artoria fumbles about trying to find the snooze button.

“Darling, time to get up it’s Monday you have a meeting and a lecture to go to.”

A soft and groggy voice came from the other side of her bed just as she finally hits the snooze button.

“Five more minutes love,”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless you better be up in 5 minutes.”

Morgan got off the bed heading towards the bathroom connected to their bedroom. Artoria spent 5 minutes trying to go back to sleep but ended up giving up finally rising from the bed and heading towards the bathroom just as Morgan left and went down stairs. Still groggy she looked at herself in the mirror to see a tall blonde women with messy blonde hair and bags under her eyes staring right back. After splashing her face with some clod water and brushing her teeth she changed out of her white t-shirt and blue boxers into her work uniform consisting of a blue jacket, blue dress pants and a white undershirt accompanied by a black tie.

While making final adjustments to her suit she smelled freshly brewed coffee and the aroma of pancakes come from the kitchen, without even realizing it she drooled it was only after feeling her stomach tumble did she notice. Quickly wiping away the drool she went off into the kitchen, there she found Morgan in her black night gown with a white apron over it while she was cooking breakfast. Artoria couldn’t help but smile and admire her beautiful wife especially her delicious looking ass. Walking up behind her Artoria stealthily slipped one of her hands inside the apron and nightgown to firmly grasp one her of her breath while the other went to the front of her stomach massaging it in circles.

She felt Morgan jump a little before turning her head to face her.

“Morning love.” Artoria said with a smile on her face.

“W-what do you think you’re doing? Get your hands out of there.” Morgan said slightly flustered and annoyed.

“Aww, but I thought you liked it when I do this.”

Artoria pouted at her wife’s response usually she liked it when Artoria would come up behind her and grope her breast while massaging her stomach.

Morgan bit her lower lip, dammit it did feel really nice and she did love it when Artoria would touch her like that but no she had self control. Morgan grapples Artoria’s hand that was groping her breast trying to take it out. She was strong but Artoria was stronger, she heard Artoria chuckle lightly at her wife’s futile attempt to break her hold on her breast. Now it was Morgan’s turn to pout, she felt Artoria rest her head on her shoulder nuzzling their cheeks together. Reluctantly Morgan gave in and nuzzles back smiling.

“Hey, can we?” Artoria whispered into Morgan’s ear sending a chill down her spine.

“Mmm, but you’ll be late and besides I have to get Mordred ready for school.” She countered.

“I’ll make it quick I promise.” She finished off her sentence with a lick to the earlobe breaching the first wall.

Morgan then felt Artoria start to grind her clothed erection on her ass and her hand that was still in her breast start massaging it as well breaching the second wall. 

“W-We can’t what if Mordred comes down?” 

“Then you’ll just have to be quite,” Artoria applied a bite and a kiss on Morgan’s nape finally breaching the third wall. Morgan turned around fully and kissed Artoria passionately moaning into the kiss. Artoria returned it in full force forcing her tongue into Morgan’s mouth exploring it thoroughly deepening the kiss. When they pulled away with only a strand of saliva connecting them they stared for at one another for a moment, they saw the lust and desire in each other. 

Artoria swooped back in for another heated kiss while undoing her pants, she let out a groan as her erection was finally freed from its confines she also took the time to lift the apron and nightgown to expose her bare parts. Morgan wrapped her hands around Artoria’s neck to pull her in closer. She let out a muffled moan as she felt Artoria’s dick rub her clit. The moan was like a drug Artoria broke off the kiss to undress Morgan properly taking Morgan’s breast in her mouth. Once she got bored of her tits Artoria lifted Morgan up to sit on the counter, Morgan moved one of her hands to support her as she leaned back on it keeping the other one hooked behind Artoria’s neck. She lined herself up to Morgan’s entrance and inserted herself agonizingly slow, Morgan squirmed and pushed herself against the head.

*chuckle* “someone’s desperate.”

“You’re the one who wanted a morning fuck.” Morgan sharply responded,

She gave into Morgan’s demand and fully pushed herself in groaning, Morgan hastily moved the hand she was leaning on to cover her mouth to muffle the moan she produced. Pulling back out Artoria created a steady rhythm pushing and pulling in and out trying to hit new spots each time. She moved to grope Morgan’s tits again massaging and squeezing them.

“Mmph...mmmm,” she moans as Artoria slight picks up the pace of her thrust hitting her g-spot. Artoria is getting close Morgan could tell by the way her breathing had become uneven and ragged, she let out a growl every time her nails dug into her neck. Artoria releases one of Morgan’s breast to firmly grip her throat squeezing it lightly. Morgan let out a whine of enjoyment she loved it when Artoria choked her weather if it was her cock or her fingers It felt good no matter what. Morgan herself was also getting close, her walls got tighter and squeezed the other women’s cock Artoria felt it. Now removing the hand from her throat Artoria used it to cup her cheek as she started deeply into Morgan’s eyes panting heavier than ever. Morgan was the first to cum letting out a loud moan even when it was being muffled by her hand. Artoria came shortly after, releasing a groan of relief and pleasure as the white substance coated her wife’s walls white.

Morgan dropped her hand to give Artoria a kiss, they broke apart after they needed some air and for awhile they just looked at each other still coming down from their high. When Artoria pulled out a stream of cum followed.

“Maybe next time you should lay off the birth control, give Mordred a sibling you know.” 

“That would be wonderful.”

After getting cleaned up and grabbing her coffee Artoria headed of to the car placing her things in the passenger seat. Before leaving Morgan came out with Mordred still wearing her red onesie and carrying the stuffed teddy bear her brother Arthur got for her during her fifth Birthday. 

“Bye bye dada.”

Artoria smiles giving her little cub and her wife a peck on the the lips.

“Goodbye my little cub, be good to your mother okay?”

“I will.” Mordred says cheerfully.

“Have a good day at work dear.” Morgan says as Artoria pulls out of the driveway.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🙏


End file.
